


Au revoir

by Nelja



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, F/F, Guilt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Carol ne restera pas.





	Au revoir

Sa vie pourrait être ici à nouveau, pense Carol, avec Maria et Monica, paisible... 

Reconquérir ses souvenirs d'elles était tout sauf paisible, une victoire disputée et terrible. Les Krees ont trop arraché d'elle. 

Carol voudrait penser qu'elle a tout retrouvé. 

Mais sept ans à poursuivre, tuer, torturer des Skrulls - cela, l'amour de Maria ne l'en libèrera pas. 

Je pars avec eux, dit-elle. Je vais les aider, je dois les aider. 

Maria la serre dans ses bras comme si elle voulait l'y emprisonner, mais elle comprend assez pour ne pas lui demander de rester.

* * *

Cela lui suffisait, l'espoir que Carol était vivante, quelque part ; son corps jamais retrouvé.

Maria sait qu'elle vit maintenant, en bonne santé - et au-delà.

Elle sait pouvoir vivre sans Carol, bien qu'elle ait détesté l'apprendre, chaque minute.

Elle sait que l'amour ne soigne pas les yeux hantés des vétérans qui n'ont jamais vraiment quitté le champ de bataille. Et Carol - Maria veut croire en elle et en ses résolutions.

Alors cette seconde séparation devrait être moins cruelle que la première. 

Maria veut s'en persuader, alors que la blessure de son coeur se rouvre.


End file.
